


Mayor Que Yo

by julissajulissa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Why Did I Write This?, he likes the teacher, nothing happens between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julissajulissa/pseuds/julissajulissa
Summary: A boy thinks nice thoughts about his teacher before the bell rings.Based on "Mayor Que Yo", a.k.a. the reggaeton posse cut of the century; also inspired by Eom Yong-Gi's crush on the music teacher





	Mayor Que Yo

School was never really my favorite thing. Even when I was little, I really didn't have much interest in going. Despite this, I did well in school. The fact that I did surprised me, but I wasn't going to block my blessings. I just let it be and did my thing. I wasn't one of those kids counting down to graduation. I was just.... there. I tolerated school. I tolerated school up until recently.

Every day I went to school excitedly. I was as giddy as a kid in a candy store. I was at the point where I was every cliché  that had to do with a one-sided crush because that's what I had. 

Something in me had changed. It was exciting and beautiful to me. I couldn't get enough of this specific rush. It wasn't long before I decided to find the root of these feelings. After a look at how my actions changed in different settings, I realized that the root of this new, attractive feeling was located in the place that I once did not care much for.

I walked into class just a few minutes before the announcements and began to work on the ongoing assignment as soon as I sat down. Man, was it hell to do these assignments. I almost never had the patience to do them. This newfound energy that I felt towards such a special person made it worth all the while, though. I felt the inspiration and push that I once did not feel when writing these papers. Even though I did well in school, I wanted to exceed that. I wanted to go over my limit and challenge myself. These were all things that this special person gave me the power to do.

On the other hand, this person also drained me. I feel like the right person for me came to me at the wrong time. This saddened me, and I knew exactly why. She gave me a light so bright that others couldn't outshine her no matter how hard they tried. Certain restraints dimmed the light that she gave me. Why, of all times, did she have to come into my life now? Why now?

Why couldn't she have waited until I was of age or finanicially stable so I could know that I had a chance with her? She was so special to me. The worst part was the fact that I saw her every day. Every day was a beautiful day just because I got to see her, but every day was also a hard day because I'll never get to experience her presence the way I want to. I wanted to get to know her well and buy her flowers. I wanted to reassure her and let her know that everything will be alright, but sadly, she will never see me in that light. I needed to accept it.

As I had my last thought, the room became a little brighter as the bell rang. I then watched her teach me, not about herself, but about the ways of the world.


End file.
